Le chat qui fume
by Deezaster82
Summary: Worried for his little brother and in need for some serious advices, Prussia meets France at a Café in Paris. There's more to it than just that. Contains: one-sided Germany/Italy, one-sided Italy/Prussia and Germancest
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The computer I used to write this fanfic is mine. As for Axis Power Hetalia and its characters, they belong to Himaruya Hidekaz and nothing is left for me to own but the idea of this fanfic!

A/N: "Le chat qui fume" means "The smoking cat" in French. It's the name of the Parisian Café where Prussia and France meet in the story.

That place isn't an existing one, I made it up.

Have fun reading this and please review if you feel like it. Also, if things are not clear, I'll be happy to clarify them !

Le Chat qui fume : Chapter one

Prussia glanced at his watch and groaned. He was usually the one who was always late and who used to always get away with the same old excuse: He was too awesome to care about punctuality.

This time, he was the punctual one, it never happened before.

He was even in advance, how un-awesome was that?

His rendez-vous eventually showed up, right on time, and saluated his friends as soon as he noticed him.

-" Gilbert! Bonjour! Have you been waiting for a long time?"

-" Guten tag, Francis...I just arrived" Prussia lied. He glanced at his empty cup of coffee. By the look of it, he has been there for a moment already.

So un-awesome!

France took a seat in front of his friend and gave the waitress a charming smile so she would come and take their order.

-" So, mon ami, how are you?" Francis ignored the empty cup in front of his friend and Gilbert was glad for that.

-" I'm awesome, of course! And you?"

-" I'm fine really. So, why did you give me the privilege to come all the way from Munich here in Paris, just to see me ?"

-" Yeah, I figured you would be missing me"

France observed him- even if he didn't seem to- and kept smiling. He knew that his old friend didn't come here just for hanging up with him. He also knew that Gilbert wouldn't talk to him about what bothered him right away, he needed to be given time.

Conveniently enough, Francis had time to give.

(One week before:)

It was nine days before Germany's 129 th birthday. That special Friday of September, Germany woke up to a different atmosphere. Nothing had changed for the world since the previous day, really.

It was his inside world that was suddenly totally different.

The day before has been warm and sunny , something that was quite unusual for a late September day. Germany would have loved to spend the day out, as Italy had enjoined him to, but important documents had been occupying his desk and his professional consciousness would not allow him recreational time as long as work was pending.

He had politely declined Italy's invitation, promised him they'd meet during the weekend, then hung the phone up.

Then, Ludwig had spent the day working, enjoying the sun only through its vivid light casting warmth upon his back and shadows upon his papers.

after he had finished his daily work and could take some time for himself, (something he enjoyed more than anything else) there had been a storm outside. The expand of blue sky had been quickly hidden behind tick dark clouds rolling low and spreading all over. Soon, thunder and heavy rain followed.

That storm, Ludwig thought, would probably take the dead summer's remains along with him

Then, Germany's train of thoughts had suddenly taken a strange path: From the regret he had felt about spending what had probably been the last nice day of the year inside his office, came the realization of something else. He decided that he would not waste any more time to be happy.

The thought, strange- almost alien- had crossed his mind along with an even weirder feeling that had suddenly took over his body: He thought of how it would have been to spend the day out with Italy, under the sun, and maybe...

Then his thinking had turned into day dreaming, and, in his mind, he had been wandering the sun-bathed fields with Italy and they were holding hands, and later, they would...

A noise from the kitchen ( Gilbert had tried to cook alone again) had awoken him from his reverie but the feeling in his gut was still there: fluttering butterflies that didn't want to stop flying around in his belly.

The feeling followed him through the entire evening and, despite Gilbert doing his best to distract him from his sudden change of mind, the stubborn idea had kept him awake until late night.

The morning after- it was Friday, exactly nine days before his birthday- he had taken a decision.

Enough time had passed since the 'valentine' accident, he had understood his mistake and he had been reading enough books to know exactly what ' dating ' meant. He had grown wiser-or so he thought- and he had found his confidence back since his country was doing much better. Ludwig felt ready to make a move again.

That evening, he had decided, he would invite Feliciano to some very nice place to eat, then he would tell the Italian how he really felt. Tonight, it would not be Germany and Italy, but only Ludwig and Feliciano.

The double nature of his kind had confused him before, but now he had learned to cope with the Nation and the human inside of him. His inner human had always been in love with Feliciano even though his inner Germany had little to do with Italy.

It was that simple.

He waited noon to call his once-ally, knowing that the airhead rarely woke up by himself before 11. As usual when Italy picked up the phone, his voice was cheerful and loud.

-"_ I'd like to treat you to a dinner tonight _" Ludwig didn't waste time asking him. " _If you agree, I'll come pick you at 7. I have something important to tell you! _" if his voice waved at the end of the sentence, Italy didn't seem to notice and answered in his ever-cheerful way.

-" _A dinner? Ve! That would be great! Can we go to a place where they serve pastas?_"

-" _Of course!_" Germany said, smiling against the speaker.

-" _Then okay!_" Italy's voice burst through. " _I'd love to go to the restaurant right now, but my boss really want me to attend some kind of boring internal meeting today! But don't worry, I'll be certainly free at seven tonight"_

-" _That's good! But you know you shouldn't consider work to be boring and._..." He realized he was lecturing the man again and decided it wasn't the best approach if he wanted his evening to be a 'magic moment'. So he cut himself short. "_ I hope this meeting is not going to be too tedious for you! See you tonight at seven then..Oh, and put on a nice suit, I'm taking you to a 'really decent' place._"

-" _Really? Woah that's so cool! Thank you, Germany! See you tonight, ciao!_" And he hung up after that.

Ludwig placed the phone down and smiled to himself.

He was confident about their 'date' and had good hope that Italy-no, Féliciano would react positively to his declaration.

-" _Why are you smiling like that, West _?"

Ludwig blinked and looked at his brother who had just entered his office without knocking as per habit.

-" _I'm not smiling_" He said, forcing his mouth into a more usual shape.

-" _But you were smiling...Quite stupidly I must say _!" Gilbert came closer and squinted his eyes, as if he wanted to read his brother's mind. " _As if...something really awesome had just happened to you. What is it_?"

-" _I..._" Ludwig cleared his throat. " _It's not important, really. Oh, and, by the way_," He continued " _I'll have dinner outside tonight, so you know_"

Gilbert stared at him a moment then nodded very slowly. " _I see..._" The concern displayed on his face was quickly wiped off by his signature smirk. " _I'll go at Antonio's, then, and surely we can get Francis to join. Of course, as I will spend the evening with them, I'll certainly come home late, if not even tomorrow...Afternoon_"

-" That's fine!" Ludwig said, still in his happy world. " Hope you'll have fun!" the butterflies in his insides would not let him back in character, but he didn't realized that.

Prussia, in an other hand, knew that his little brother was hiding something. And, by the stupid look on his face, it was obvious what that sudden change was all about.

He simply shrugged and told himself it didn't matter.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Le chat qui fume: Chapter 2

Days later, at the 'Chat qui fume' bistro, France would cut Prussia in his tale:

-" And you have never noticed before?"

-" As strange as it is...No. I thought that West was simply...Not interested in these kind of things. I mean, he's always working and doing un-awesome things and he never seem to have time for others!"

-" I don't see things your way, mon cher, I've always thought that your Frère (brother) use to spend too much time with little Italy. If I am surprised, it's only to know that he waited all this time to act on his feelings. If you want my opinion, it is not healthy"

-" Hell if I care"

-" If you don't care, then what did you seek my advice on?"

-" I just wanted to grace you with my awesome presence"

-" Being alone is not that awesome, after all...oui? "

-" I know right, haha!...Oh...Francis, you jerk!"

( back to flashback)

Ludwig's day passed either too fast, either too slowly. In the afternoon, he had glanced at the clock every five minutes and it has seemed as if the time didn't want to make 7 o'clock happen.

But once afternoon was over, time seemed to suddenly sprint. Ludwig, struggling with his costume, hair and general appearance, watched the needle of minutes trot around the clock as if it was racing against the needle of seconds.

Gilbert watched silently, seemingly amused, but worried inside.

-" B_y the look of it- and you acting like a pre-teen brat, which make me sorry- you're not going out to a business dinner, West_!"

-" _That's right_" Ludwig said, nervous and annoyed by the stupid new tie he had bought for the occasion and that didn't want to bend in the shape he wanted it to, " _but I can't tell you what it is about, because if I tell you, I will have bad luck_"

Prussia blinked and wondered who was that man and what he has done with his brother. It wasn't like West at all to worry about foolishnesses such as good or bad luck.

He shrugged that off. It was obvious to what kind of 'meeting' his brother was going, it was just something Gilbert would never have expected.

If he had knew, then...

Nevermind.

-" _I'm going to be late!_" Ludwig fidgeted in front of his mirror. He looked so pathetic that Gilbert took pity and decided to give him a hand.

He took Ludwig by the shoulders and turned him around toward him, then he fixed the stubborn tie with a few assured movements.

-" _There, done!_" He said, praising himself in the inside. " _I think you can make it in time!_"

-" _Thanks, big brother_" Ludwig almost 'jumped' out the house. He brought no flower this time, he didn't want to embarrass Feliciano like he had years ago after Valentines.

Thanks to nation's ability to travel faster than any human could, Ludwig was at Italy's door ten minutes later. He slicked his hair back nervously before ringing the door bell.

He didn't wait long before Italy appeared at the door, not the one he had come to pick up though.

-" _Hi, Romano._"

South Italy didn't reply to that, he munched on his tomato and looked at him from head to shoes, then back up.

-" _That costume you threw on is fucking lame_" he just said before Feliciano appeared.

-" _Buena serra, Germany_!" He was wearing a very styled costume, certainly more expensive than Ludwig's, and that has probably been cut for him. He looked really handsome in it.

-" _Let's go, yes?_" Ludwig blushed cutely and tried to ignore the piercing glare Romano was gracing him with.

-" _You better watch out, bastard! If anything happen to my brother, I'll..._"

-" _Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to him_" Ludwig assured Romano and nudged Italy toward the car.

The Italian restaurant he had chosen for this very special evening wasn't too far, and that was good given the fact his stomach was twisting in hunger ( oh, in fact, it was only these butterflies again)

It wasn't a regular restaurant, but an expensive and classy one, where the waiters were too well paid to intrude in their customers' business.

The 4 stars restaurant's dinner room was divided in several alcoves where people could eat and talk in total discretion , shielded from other customers' eyes and ears. The alcoves themselves were nice little compartments for 4 persons to the most, made of wooden benches covered with tick velvet cushions. Candles were lit on the varnished table to add to the romantic atmosphere.

Ludwig had thought it would be perfect for the situation.

If Feliciano took notice of the elegant dinner room, he did, however, not comment on it. He was more interested by the menu in his hands.

-" _Woah they have a strange way to describe simple pasta dishes here!_"

-" _It's a Franco-Italian restaurant. Francis recommended it to me. He said the wine was really __good, would you like some wine with the dinner, Feliciano?_" Ludwig was proud of himself. He had taken only theoretical courses on how to act like a gallant man and was happy to realize that he could manage fairly well in a real situation.

" _Oh yes, that's be nice_" Italy said before hiding back behind the menu. Ludwig could hear him debate with himself on the kind of pasta he would order.

All Ludwig could see of his Italian friend was the curl, peeking out and bouncing in apparent excitation. The German smiled, happy that he had finally decided to make a step.

He had planned the evening well in his head, like he would have a battle plan. After the dinner and during the dessert, he would make his move: He would tell Feliciano that he wanted to be more than a friend. ( he had visualized the scene after a romance book) then he would do something like take his hand or stroke his cheek ( he had seen that in a movie) and tell him how wonderful he was and such sweet nothings.

That would be perfect, really.

A waiter came to take their orders and they chatted together like every time they meet. Ludwig spent the whole dinner thinking about the dessert and his confession, repeating the words he was going to say in his head. The butterflies in his stomach didn't let him finish his plate of lasagne and he was really not hungry for dessert, but he had to order some because it was a key element of his plan.

He ordered a sorbet and Feliciano asked for some tiramisu. As the moment of his confession was approaching, Ludwig felt more and more nervous, but he had promised himself he wouldn't back away.

Soon enough, the desserts were served and Ludwig merely brushed his sorbet with his spoon. His heart was beating hard against his chest, as if to urge him to go ahead and do it already.

-" _Feliciano, I have to tell you something_" He began, cursing himself internally for his sudden weak tone of voice. " _It's something personal that doesn't concern our nation's duties_."

Italy squirmed a little on his chair.

-" Ah?_ I have to tell you something too" _He said._ " .. very very personal_"

Ludwig knew he was being a coward, but he decided to let Italy speak first. That would give him some time to calm his poor heart, he told himself, and maybe his hands would stop trembling. Also, it was polite to let your partner speak first.

He could have found himself a dozen of excuses.

-" _Oh? Really? What is it _?" He asked.

Feliciano smiled shily and played around in his tiramisu with his little fork.

-" _I think I like Gilbert very very much_"

Ludwig blinked. "_Pardon?_"

-"_Ve! I needed to tell someone, so I am telling you because you are my best friend. Do you think you can help me arrange a date with him_?"

That kind of thing happened in his romance books too. But usually, when something like that happened, the story jumped to another scene. This was reality, though, and there would be no change of scene. Ludwig didn't know what to do. He barely registered Feliciano's words, but he got the part about him liking his brother _very much._

His brother, not him.

He swallowed his frustration- it was hard, like a big ball of something stuck in his throat- and considered an answer to Italy's last question.

-" _Do you know...If Gilbert like you the same way_?"

Italy looked down and shock his head.

-" _Do you...Want me to talk to him_?" why he was doing that, he didn't know.

Italy looked up again and smiled wide. "_You would do that? Oh thank you, Germany! You are a real friend!_"

He had read these words many times in his romance books and had always pitied these poor 'good friends' characters who never become more than that to the beautiful woman in the story.

He was one of them now. Boy that hurts.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 bis

A.N: This chapter is shamely short, sorry about that!

Le chat qui fume: Chapter 3

For some unknown reason, Ludwig's way back home lasted longer than his way from home. It rained all the way, as if Germany's sky was crying in his stead.

He was sad and sorry for himself, but he knew that his frustration should not and would not change his life. Alone he had been, alone he would be, nothing would change at all.

He could not even bring himself to hate his brother, who was responsible of his pain but in no way guilty. When Ludwig eventually arrived home, Gilbert was there, strangely enough it wasn't that late.

-" _Hoii West! Welcome home!...Hey...What's wrong_?"

So he looked as sad as he felt? This had to be fixed. He tried to change his expression into a more neutral one. He failed brilliantly.

-" _Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired, good night_"

He went to bed then, and slept almost right away, his whole self was exhausted.

( Days later at the 'Chat qui fume' Bistro)

-" He slept in the next morning, something that never happens unless he's really sick" Prussia explained France.

-" Was he still looking sad?" France asked, sipping his red wine.

-" He wasn't looking sad, he was looking dead!"

-" Do not exaggerate, Gil"

-" I mean it! The next day, he ate nothing, worked all day until late evening and, when I tried to ask him what was bugging him, he ignored me like I wasn't even there! He looked like a real zombie, I tell you!"

-" It has been seven days now, right? Is he better?"

-" Things got complicated...Really complicated" Prussia said, his tone a tad too flat and his eyes lost in his beer.

-" How complicated?"

-" When, after three days, there was no change, I decided to act."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Le chat qui fume": Chapter 4

After three days, Germany did not seem to get better, so Prussia decided to do something about it. He was really worried for his younger brother and couldn't let him drown in depression without even attempting to do something about it.

He wasn't stupid to the point he wouldn't know what was going on at all: He had seen his West go to a meeting, all nervous and excited, then he had seen him come back hours later, sad like a dead tree under the April's rain.

Obviously, the meeting had been a 'date' and West had not gone well.

Prussia walked to his brother office, trying to find the perfect plan to get his brother to talk to him. He knew that it wouldn't be easy at all: West wasn't the kind of man who liked to spill his heart out, and certainly not to his older brother.

But Gilbert was awesome and would not lose to whatever plagued his little bro's mind. He would make the big bad Germany spill his guts within the next ten minutes, he could bet anything on that.

He entered without knocking and wasn't even granted a glare, which added will to his resolve. He marched toward the desk and placed a beer on it.

-" West, beer break?"

-" No. I am working" Ludwig kept his eyes stubbornly fixed on whatever document he was working on.

-" Then, take a break!" Prussia shrugged and sat on the desk next to a pile of papers. " that won't kill you"

-" I don't need a break" Ludwig said. His voice was flat but, at least, he deigned say something.

-" What if I order you to take one?" Gilbert took the beer back from the desk and thrust it onto Germany's face. This time, he got the glare he had been waiting for.

-" Bruder...Why don't you go bother Austria or something?"

-" My doctor said it wasn't good for me to be hit by a frying pan too often, even though I'm too awesome to be affected by that!"

Germany huffed and returned to his paper. He hoped that, if he ignored his brother long enough, the Prussian would get bored and would leave him in peace.

Unfortunately, Gilbert would not let himself be ignored this time. He took the paper from under his brother's nose and flung it somewhere behind his back.

He knew he had won when West looked at him with murder in his sky blue eyes. Only if he was destabilized or angry, would Germany spill the infos Prussia needed.

-" Why are you doing this to me?" something passed in the blue eyes, an emotion that made his hard gaze wave for the shortest of instant. Gilbert saw it, though, and that intrigued him almost as much as it troubled him. It was not the reaction he had been waiting for, not at all!

What was that?

-" West." he sighed " drink that beer, that's an order!" Red stared into blue, the silent fight didn't last more than a few seconds.

Germany's hand wrapped around the bottle and he lowered his gaze, losing the staring contest with his older brother.

Prussia watched his West drink and readied a second bottle for him.

-" Are you trying to get me drunk, brother?" Germany asked calmly after he had drowned the first bottle.

-" Yes." Gilbert could have lied, but he didn't see the point in it at that moment.

-" Why?" Germany took the second bottle.

-" I can see that you are not feeling awesome at all, and I want you to get wasted like shit, so you'll spill your gut to me!"

-" I'm sorry but none of that is going to happen." Germany put the second empty bottle next to the other. " now leave me in peace, I have work to do!"

-" No" ¨Prussia declared and crossed his arms on his chest. " I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

-" Make yourself comfortable- and silent- then, because I have nothing to tell!" Ludwig glared at him and went to pick his document up.

-" If you think that I will stay here and do nothing, then you're sorely mistaken! I will make you talk, West, I swear on my awesomeness! I will make you talk even if I have to torture you to get what I want !"

Ludwig raised a brow and huffed-mocked him. " Whatever you say!" He knew his brother would never hurt him just for the heck of it. He wasn't going to believe such an empty threat!

-" You asked for it, West." Prussia lunged at him, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward.

Gilbert's seemingly frail figure made it difficult for people to realize how strong he really was. But Ludwig was reminded of that fact the hard way when his chin collided with the varnished wood of his desk.

-" Bruder, what the hell?" Gilbert held him firmly against the piece of furniture with one hand and removed his own leather belt with the other.

-" Something to tell me, West?" He asked in a calm and low tone of voice. Germany only shock his head and gritted his teeth, he could be as stubborn as his crazy brother and would prove it once again.

He bit his lips, refusing to cry when the heavy leather smacked the skin of his back cruelly.

-" Come on, West, I'm not asking much from you!"

As Ludwig didn't reply, he wiped him again. This time, the blond German let out a small cry of pain.

At the sight of wetness at the corners of Ludwig's eyes, Gilbert's resolve waved. He really didn't have the heart to hurt his little brother like that. To beat him so would only be adding physical pain to his West's already wounded heart. He lowered the belt and thought fast, pressing his brain to formulate another plan.

-" West, come on! I'm older than you and I have a long experience of life! I could help you solve whatever problem you're keeping for yourself"

Germany looked up at him, face red and eyes glazed over by pain. " No you can't help me."

-" How would I know? You're not telling me anything" Prussia looked at his West and gulped. When did his cute little brother became so...rapeable?

-" Because it's not your business"

Gilbert sighed and grabbed him again. He pulled him all the way across his desk and down the carpet. This time, though, Germany fought back. He swung his feet hard at his brother's legs to make him lose his balance. Not leaving him the time to recover from his fall, Ludwig crawled on top of his brother and strangled him.

Of course, Gilbert quickly decided that he was too awesome to let himself be chocked to death on that ugly carpet. He squirmed like a worm on concrete and managed to make the two of them roll on the floor until he was the one comfortably seated on Germany's hips.

-" So what now?" Ludwig asked, panting a little. " You plan to wrestle with me all evening?"

-" No!" Gilbert declared, smug. " I am now going to take your vital regions!" What he had just said surprised even him, but the way west looked at him then was priceless.

-" What?" Ludwig spat and mentally sentenced to death the sudden intrigued-mixed curiosity he felt at his brother's stupid words.

Prussia saw it clearly. He didn't respond and just kissed the voice out of his brother's throat.

Within the second that followed, Germany went through a few different states of mind.

First, he was simply too shocked to even react, given the fact he had never been kissed before. Also, he felt a bit clumsy, because he didn't know what to do about the foreign tongue in his mouth. And, then, he felt like he had to do something to make it stop. He didn't do anything, but he gave himself the excuse that Prussia was holding him down and that he couldn't move, even if he wanted.

But the dominant feeling- and yes he was terribly ashamed of it- was a sudden sense of flattery: His brother had been smug about it since he knew him; the awesome Prussia chose his partners with great care and was very picky on that.

Along with that came the realization that he had needed that kind of physical contact for quite a moment already. The touch of someone else, worshipping his body, wanting him. It felt good, both for his body and his ego. He felt wanted, desired, for the very first time in his life.

It felt amazing.

He wished, wanting to be cruel for an instant, that Italy could see them like this, so he'd know how it feels when someone else has what you want and leave you with a broken heart.

He smirked against Prussia's mouth and let the kiss happen.

Soon, the simple kiss turned into more. Mouths and hands worked together and bodies reacted willingly to them. There was a little fight, yes, but its purpose was only to add spices to the game. Sliced lips and bruised skin, mere part of the foreplay that moved from the office to the bedroom where words were no longer necessary.

TBC

A.N: sorry if I didn't write the sex scene in details, but I didn't feel like writing gratuitous smut at this point of the story. Don't worry! There's going to be more later on, and it'll be getting much more graphic.

Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

(At the "Chat qui fume")

" And?" France grinned. " How was it?"

-" Not your business!" Prussia hissed, but the blush on his cheeks was speaking the truth for him. " It's a spy method, you know, to get a man to confess secret on the pillow right after you have blown his mind up with hot sex! At least, I got him to talk!"

-" Really? And what did he tell you?"

( Flashback)

-" He loves you!"

Still panting, covered in sweat, his hair down his forehead and his cheeks flushed, Ludwig looked at Gilbert with a sad smile.

-" I wanted to tell him...I thought I had waited long enough...But he doesn't love me, he loves you!"

Prussia didn't react right away, he was too busy stroking the perfect curves of his brother's face with his eyes. Boy he's so beautiful, he thought, and what Ludwig had just said eventually made its way to Gilbert's brain.

-"Hmm?.. Who?" He spoke with a little voice, tired and still a little dazed after what had just happened.

-" Italy...Feliciano."

-" You are in love with Italy, West?"

-" Yes, but he loves you" he repeated again, as if he wanted to remind himself.

Gilbert's brain recorded the information, but he didn't think much of it. " I...Don't care, that he loves me, I mean. Ita-chan is cute, but he's really not my type, you know...yeah, just not my type."

Ludwig was surprised. Of course, who wouldn't want to be loved by sweet Italy? To him, it seemed impossible that someone would not want to be with the Italian angel.

-" Really? You are not interested at all?"

Prussia shock his head and closed his eyes.

« I 'm not, I can only be attracted by real men »

He didn't develop his point of view any further. The pull of sleep was too appealing for him to resist any longer. When Gilbert's breathing became calm and regular, Ludwig understood that he had to stop waiting for more explanations.

Germany didn't find the courage to drag his pleasure-spent body to his own bed. He soon fell asleep, there, next to his brother.

( At the 'Chat qui fume')

-" The next morning...everything was different." Gilbert explained to Francis, avoiding eye contact.

-" How different?"

-" I...felt different. It felt like, you know.. when you wake up a morning, knowing you are going to get sick or something, well, that's how I felt!"

( Flashback)

The next morning, Prussia woke up feeling awesome as usual. He stretched in bed and groaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of his stretching joints. Something warm moved a little next to him, and only when his gaze fell on the sleeping form of his brother, he remembered.

It was weird for him to wake up before his ever disciplined West, but he didn't mind it that morning.

Gilbert laid back down and observed his little brother's sleeping face up close. Of course, it wasn't the first time he realized how handsome his little West had grown up. But, this time, as Gilbert was watching his relaxed feature, it was different. He wanted to touch him- carefully not to wake him up- and stroke his face and kiss his eyelids, his nose, his lips.

He did have these thoughts about his little brother before, but had never really wanted to do such things to him. It felt so weird and, in the same time, Gilbert felt so good. He couldn't explain what was happening in his head and he didn't want to anyway.

He smiled and moved closer to Ludwig. He kissed his cheek lightly and suddenly felt the urge to make his West happy.

Silently, he got up and skipped to the kitchen to prepare an awesome breakfast.

( At the "Chat qui fume' )

-" I felt so...Awesome, I didn't even miss a single pancake...And West was really happy when he found out that I had prepared the breakfast for him! He even smiled! Kesese!" Gilbert looked back at France who was smiling brightly. "why are you smiling like that?"

-" Je sais le maux dont tu souffres, mon cher,et je suis le meilleur spécialiste que tu pourras trouver dans ce domaine! » France sighed. « Ah! L'amour! »

- » Was? Kannst du mir das im Englisch sagen? »

- « Quoi? Oh sorry...I was just saying that you sound a lot like a man in love! »

- » A man in love? Tch! » Gilbert traced the edge of his glass with a finger. « That doesn't really connect with me, isn't it?"

-" Love connect with everyone..Eventually" France smiled.

-" Yeah, yeah!" Prussia waved his hand as if he wanted to batter the mood away. "But what doesn't seem to connect is your brain! Did you miss the part of the story where West tells me that he's in love with Italy?"

Francis' smile didn't falter and he stared at the Prussian with a look the later didn't like at all.

-" And what exactly make you think, huh, that Luddy is really in love with Italy?"

-" Don't call him that!" Gilbert threatened, his red eyes glaring daggers at his friend. " And I think my brother's feelings are quite obvious!"

Prussia calmed down and leaned back in his seat. " You should have seen him when he was talking about Italy, there was that un-awesome sparkle in his eyes...Tch!" He looked away a moment, then back at France.

-" I see.." The French man nodded, looking suddenly like a doctor thinking a diagnostic for his patient. " I get the story, but I have a question."

-" Which is?"

-" What do you need my help on? What do you want?"

Gilbert stared for a moment, he had not really thought about that. He had wanted to see his friend to talk about it. He had thought that, if he talked about it with someone, he would see things more clearly. It was obviously not the case.

Now remained the question of what he really wanted out of that story.

It was quite simple: Go back home and pester West until his little brother would throw all his clothes away and have his way with him on the desk, or on the kitchen counter, or...

And then the sex would be so awesome that West would forget about Italy and never have that sparkle in his eyes again whenever that guy's name was mentioned.

-" I want to you to tell me how I can get Italy out of West's mind!"

France beamed, ordered a bottle of good red wine, and leaned toward Gilbert.

-" In that case, you'll have to do exactly as I tell you!"

TBC

Translations:

**French**

-" Je sais le maux dont tu souffres, mon cher,et je suis le meilleur spécialiste que tu pourras trouver dans ce domaine! » France sighed. « Ah! L'amour! »

Eng: I know the disease you're suffering from, dear, and I am the best specialist you can find around! Ah! Love!

**German**

- » Was? Kannst du mir das im Englisch sagen? »

Eng: " What? Can you say that in English?


End file.
